


【铁虫】大盗彼得和他的土豪领主（下）（中世纪AU）18N

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 中世纪AU/领主Tony x                男宠        义贼Peter/ 18N /完结前文链接请看Loft





	【铁虫】大盗彼得和他的土豪领主（下）（中世纪AU）18N

彼得在下一秒别说拒绝，连呼吸都彻底忘记，他单纯的小脑瓜根本想不明白为什么事情会发展成这样，遮挡面孔用的头套被脱下没多久，自己的嘴唇就被托尼突如其来的吻盖住了。  
等等，我可是男人？  
不不不不不，更关键的是，我们两个人都是男人！？  
这样的念头不断盘旋在彼得的脑子里，让他慌乱的一直持续到这个吻结束都瞪大了眼睛，“天，你的睫毛真长……”  
鬼使神差的，在托尼短暂地离开他的嘴唇后，彼得下意识地说出了一句发自肺腑的赞美。  
“下一次接吻你可以尝试把眼睛闭上，那样感觉会更好。”托尼愣了一下，才反应过来他是被自己的行为吓到了，但他可不打算浪费时间再和这个小孩子解释什么。更何况他之前可是提醒过了，那样露骨的言辞他可不觉得彼得听不懂。  
彼得也当然懂，只是他不敢相信这是真的，自己似乎被托尼·史塔克设计主动钻了狼窝，不不不，他根本只是打开了一道门，自己就乖乖钻进来了，连“设计”都称不上，然后发展成了这样？彼得看着托尼把厚重的礼装一件件脱下，似乎下一刻就要袒露出上半身，“不不不，Sir，托尼，你不能这样做，我……我没那种兴趣，如果你想我补偿我的失误，我可以做点其他事情，任何事情，除了……除了，除了和你上床！”  
最后的单词几乎是咬牙切齿的狠心吼出来的，连托尼都担忧门外会不会有卫兵听见他的呐喊。  
“不，孩子，这不是补偿，是交易。”托尼指了指桌面上那一沓对彼得来说意味着什么的资料，半威胁地盯着面前已经惊慌失措到不知道该干什么的小贼，“我也没有养男宠的兴趣，但是今晚例外，或者说，你是那个例外。“  
等彼得再回神的时候，想要再去拒绝或是逃跑似乎都晚了。现在他突然意识到了托尼进屋后反手锁门的动作意味着什么，自己现在浑身赤裸的模样到底还能不能逃走，都他妈的，该死的晚了，彼得绝对不承认自己是屈服他强大的财力和实力而感到胆怯，他只是，只是……  
连他自己都编排不下去了。  
就当是一场噩梦好了，彼得闭上眼的时候低声念叨了一句，但他很快就发现自己的暗示根本没兴趣，这家伙的技术真的是该死的太好了。还尚年幼身体的乳尖在托尼的摆弄下没几下就挺立起来，就算头脑早熟，对身体种种的变化也感到不知所措。奇特的异痒让彼得根本无法继续提醒自己这只是一场梦。至少梦里绝对不会有这么真实的感受。  
太奇怪了，他甚至希望主动把胸口凑向托尼的嘴唇，他真希望那双总是吐出刻薄话的嘴唇不要总是在小腹上滑来滑去。  
吻我，吻我，该死的吻我难受的地方。  
就算这句话只在胸腔里大声的呼唤，好像也被托尼听见了似的，突然凑过来满足小孩子根本经不住几下调情的敏感部位。被这样搞下去连彼得自己都不知道为什么他的口腔里发出像女人一样的娇喘声。  
彼得是处男，毋庸置疑，但不表示他不明白那档子事是什么，早在他偷窃的时候就见识过啦，那时候他还得意洋洋地自诩自己经验丰富。  
Hey，可去他妈的经验丰富吧，他再也不想要这种经验了。  
变声期小男孩恳求的嘤咛声让托尼简直分不清身下人的性别，如果不是小家伙那根精神的小家伙笔直地立在自己眼前的话。  
“托尼，pls… pls，我们换个别的方式吧。”现在的彼得还有精神地挥着双手想把压在身上的人推开，刚举起来手腕就被托尼及时地抓住扣回书桌面上。  
“桌子不舒服？可能是有那么一点，但很快你就不会在意小屁股会不会磕疼了，或者你说得对，我们也可以换个方式。”在托尼的话说完，还没等彼得惊喜完，就发现自己整个人被颠倒了方向，变成整个人趴在桌上。  
他根本不是这个意思！！！！！  
而且第一次怎么能，怎么竟然会是这种，这种，这种羞耻到见不得人的姿势。不，更羞耻的还在后面，彼得感觉到明显一根冰凉的手指触到了自己难以启齿的地方，就算看不见，他比常人还要敏感的神经也能单纯凭借触觉知道发生了什么，和要发生什么。  
托尼的手指像是在鉴定什么艺术品一样在他穴瓣的褶皱上慢慢摸索着，让他惊慌的猛地收缩了几下自己露出来的洞口。  
“弹性很好，但是别太紧张，不然会很痛。”  
“你怕弄痛我的话就放我下来！”  
“Sh——”趁着他大声呵斥的时候，托尼突然将边缘的手指伸进了彼得神经高度集中的地方，这让他发出了一声可不怎么好听的惨叫声，倒不是因为疼，而是他的确太紧张了。  
“真的这么夸张？我可是好好做过润滑了。”就算从没碰过男人，但不代表托尼和之前的情人们上床时候没有其他那么点特别的……乐子，他当然知道那一下不会怎样，看着彼得僵硬的脊背很快就明白过来了是怎么回事，“你看，我说过，别太紧张，不是也没怎么样？”  
“倒是你来试试看——嘶，别动。”刚开始的硬气很快就在托尼接下来的攻势中有一点求饶的服软，软下去的声音在刚开始的嚎叫中很快变回了低声喘息，彼得一直拒绝从喉咙深处发出那种令人羞耻的声音，就算他有几次险些都要破功。他几次都强迫自己转移注意力，但那根本做不到，托尼的手指很长，肠壁中的褶皱被他一遍遍温柔的摸过去，这似乎是为了把润滑均匀地涂到他的穴道里。在异物强制性的进攻和润滑油冰凉的刺激下，连他身体自己都分泌出了保护性的液体，还只有一点点，不多，但在润滑剂的配合下，对托尼来说足够了。  
伸缩性极好的穴口边缘在被手指撑的足够大时，彼得已经明显感觉到他即将面临的大危机，炽热又坚硬的什么大家伙好像对准了自己，他一面庆幸着自己看不到威胁他性命的东西到底有多大（好吧，彼得自己也承认是有点夸张），也同时哀嚎于自己因为视线被桌面挡住，下面的触感又一次被无限放大的糟糕境遇。  
“唔……托尼，疼——”刚挤进去一点，他就觉得大事不妙，刚才忍耐了许久的声音一下子都破口而出，过于饱涨的疼痛感让他几乎要破口大骂，但根本连骂出声的力气都没有，紧弓起来的身子和握成拳头的手掌控着自己的身体就耗费了他全部的体力，额头上分泌出来的汗液一部分是因为疼，另一边还是根本克制不住的紧张。这一次的叫声让身后的动作缓下来很多，托尼是个经验老道的男人，彼得现在深有体会，他只是抱怨出来了自己的不适后，很快就调整成了连他也能适应的程度。  
就算还是有几乎要被撕裂的痛苦感，身体情欲还是被挑逗的让他的身体一点点放缓，托尼在性事上并未表现出平时对自己的冷嘲热讽，反而是极其温柔的用手指安抚着焦躁不安的身体，让彼得的警惕一点点全部丢下，连他到底是什么时候一插到底都记不清了，浑浑噩噩地从嗓子里挤出来了一点点像是呻吟般的喘息声。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“我想骂人，可以吗？”  
“显而易见。”  
彼得能感觉到到托尼的手指在他的臀瓣上摇了摇表达拒绝，他有点气恼的想催促他快点动起来结束这一切，但那样似乎又显得自己太着急了些，他可不想给这个自傲的领主那种奇怪的印象，只好气恼的闷不做声。  
仍旧是念头很好的预案，托尼一点没客气的在他的穴道里抽送起来，缓慢地像是搔痒，在润滑和他自行分泌的液体带动下，倒也不艰难。彼得悲愤地闭上眼睛，脑子里仿佛全是自己的壁肉被对方硕大性器带动的不断抖动的样子，吓得他连忙睁开。和彼得青涩的表现完全不同，托尼一直紧盯着自己深色的性器从他雪白的臀部上进出。彼得的感觉没有错，每一次进入都将里面紧闭的软肉彻底撑开，贴合地吞着托尼的性器进出，甚至因为小男孩紧张的身体还在往里收缩着，搞得托尼连拔出都需要费些力气。  
“连我都搞不懂你到底是真的不想要，还是在邀请我，你是那么不诚实的孩子吗，彼得？”  
“你在问什么莫名其妙的问……嗯…啊…”  
好听的呻吟声在他脱口而出的反驳时一下子哼了出口，想要挡住嘴已然来不及，他也没有富余的手来做这件事，脸上一下子涨的通红，还好托尼看不见。没等他庆幸完，像是被他的呻吟声刺激到了，托尼突然加快了抽插的速度。呻吟声像是泄了闸一样再也收不住了，随着托尼进出的频率，每一声都在他的带动下拉长或是急促。单薄的手臂再也支撑不住被撞击的身体，整个上半身趴在冰凉的桌面上，挺立起来的乳尖蹭着光滑的桌面让每一处性点都被不同程度地刺激着，“够……够了，嗯…，托尼，唔，求，求你饶了我吧，pls. ”   
破碎的求饶声被拉扯成不同的音调，在这个放纵的夜晚里简直要破出窗外，之前的什么后悔早被彼得抛出了脑外，现在他被过于舒服，刺激和无法忍受的痛快感支配着神经，到后面连求饶都变成了不断喊着托尼的名字和肆无忌惮的呻吟。指甲扣着桌面减缓自己年幼身体无法承担的快感。  
比起彼得现在的狼狈，托尼倒是从容了很多，但他同时也沉浸在这过于肆意地享受中，几乎是全身心地投入到这场荒唐的性爱中，这对他来说也是少有的享受，每一次贯穿都紧致的让他要无法克制的去不顾身下小家伙的感受，很干脆地想要放纵自己的欲望，一直一直等到彼得完全适应并开始同样享受后，他才对自己庞大的欲望不加掩饰。这对彼得来说是另一种体验，他以为就会这样持续到结束，但没想到托尼开始了另一轮新的进攻，让他更加无法招架的是，之前扶着他身体的手突然滑到了胯间，握着他同样精神的家伙按照他会很舒服的速度上下撸动着。这简直是无法忍受的折磨！  
本来就应接不暇的彼得在新花样下很快就拔高了呻吟声，将滚烫的精液射到了托尼的手上，接下来的声音好像是两人做这种事以来的第一句嘲讽，“别自卑，男孩子第一次都是很快的，可以理解。”  
“我，我才不……嗯，嗯啊……你又干什么，我已经高潮了！”  
“可我还没有。”  
托尼迅速地宣判了他接下来的结局，随便地在他赤裸的臀部上擦了一把手上粘稠的液体，再一次将性器埋入他的身体里，继续新一轮的抽动让彼得的大脑再一次进入了空白期。直到经历了两轮射精才让托尼在他的身体里得到满足。  
炽热的精液浇灌在有些通红的肠壁上，让彼得浑身狠狠打了个颤，差一点就要在一晚射出来第三次。幸好没有，不然也太丢人了。  
被托尼拖着身子平躺回来的彼得顾不得什么形象，在别人的书桌上赖着不动，一直让他的小胸脯上下起伏着平缓刚才的经历。  
“我们的交易结束了？你可以放我走了，那些资料……”  
“不。”托尼在他休息的空档里已经穿好了衣服并且擦干净了手，扔过来一块干净的湿手帕示意他去简单地清理下自己，“我改变主意了，也不能这么说，那是我一开始的打算，我要和你交往，彼得·帕克。”  
“什么——？”

——END——


End file.
